The Once and Present King
by DestielKlaine
Summary: Merlin finds Arthur in present day UK, newly resurrected. Obviously the country will need Arthur soon, but first Merlin must teach Arthur what living in 2013 is like!
1. The Shopping Trip

***Note: I'm American so don't get mad at me if I don't know anything about British stores!***

**((This Fic takes place modern day UK, where Arthur has recently been resurrected, because he will soon be needed.))**

***Also Note: Merlin has no beard in this fic, but he is his old self.***

"Welcome to Marks & Spencer, if you need anything please locate the customer service desk in the front of the store, otherwise, have a nice day!"

Merlin smiled at the friendly announcement he hears every time he comes into the shop. It was a comfort to know that they care enough to greet their customers, even if it was automated. At least the thought counts.

He looked over at Arthur, who had heard the same greeting and had jumped at the sound.

"Don't worry, Arthur. It's just an intercom. It's nothing to be afraid of," Merlin tried to explain to the shaken Arthur, who was reluctant to move any further into the store now. "Now come on, we need to get you some clothes of your own."

They moved through the store, heading towards the Men's clothes section. As the approached it, Arthur looked worriedly at the clothes that Merlin seemed to be guiding him towards.

"What are those? They do not look like clothes fit for a king!" He announced loudly at Merlin, catching the eyes of all of the people around them. "I will not wear these rags!"

"Shhhhhh!" Merlin glared at Arthur. "You can't be like that! No one knows who we are. There are others that people know to be as royals, and you are not one of them. Just come and try on some of these clothes, and stop being such a prat."

Merlin grabbed a few t-shirts and a few pairs of jeans that he thought might fit Arthur, then headed back to the dressing room, pulling resurrected and completely clueless once and future king behind him.

"Okay, not go in this changing room, lock the door behind you, and try these on. If you can't figure something out, let me know." Merlin directed Arthur, pushing him into the family changing room, just in case Arthur needs help.

Merlin waited a few minutes, then heard Arthur struggling.

"Merlin! These pants are too itchy!" Arthur came out holding the jeans and wearing no pants or any sort of undergarment.

"Arthur! Get back in the dressing room, right now!" Merlin said forcefully, his face flushing bright red of embarrassment. The employees looked at them both in confusion.

"Sorry," Merlin stuttered, "My friend here, he's, um... he's not.. he's mentally handicapped. I'm so sorry. I'll be right back, make sure he doesn't come out of the dressing room?"

The employee closest to them, "Edward" according to his name tag, managed to nod as Merlin ran to grab Arthur some undergarments.

When Merlin got back, he entered the dressing room Arthur was in and opened the pack of boxers he had grabbed. He helped Arthur put them on since Arthur didn't even know what they were. Merlin proceeded to demonstrate how to fasten the jeans by unfastening his own and redoing them as an example.

Once Arthur got the clothes on and they figured out that the clothes worked well, they grabbed his other clothes(which were a little bit too medieval), and went to the food section of the store. As they were walking through the store, Arthur just stared in awe at the people around them. He couldn't believe the weird shelving, packaging, and Merlin had to stop and explain what things were on many occasions. Never before had he seen so many new things. Only people in the castle would be able to get new things back when he was king.

When they got to the food, Merlin grabbed a cart to put everything in. Arthur, of course, was confused on what a cart was.

"It's just a metal contraption that people use to put stuff in so they don't have to carry everything." Merlin explained, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

Arthur took it all in. The store, the cart, the people, even the packaging of the food, although food was something a lot more familiar to him. He never thought that things could change so much. Although it had been a long time since his demise.

Once Merlin had grabbed all the food they needed, they went up to the checkout. Merlin had Arthur help him put things onto the conveyor belt, but of course first he had to explain that a conveyor belt "was just a contraption that helped the cashier reach the items". Merlin paid for the new clothes and the food, but not before he explained the idea of money to Arthur, all the while getting weird stares from people who were confused on why he had to explain everything.

They were heading towards Merlin's car, when again they heard the voice.

"Thank you for stopping. Have a great day!"

Arthur jumped again, but was not as frightened as when they came in.


	2. Back to the Flat

While they were driving down the interstate on the way back to the flat, Merlin noticed Arthur was gripping the seat with both hands, his knuckles turning white from the hold.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just... this contraption is so fast! How is it possible? I've never been in anything this fast! Shouldn't we be going a little slower?" Arthur replied, frightened.

"Well, no. This 'contraption' is called an automobile, but most people call it a car. Specifically, this model is a Prius. It's kind of like a prized horse in today's world. And it's meant to go this fast. The speed limit on this road is 85 kph. We'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Merlin explained. He slowed down a little to try to calm his friends' nerves.

"Of course I trust you! I just... I'm a little nervous to be back. It's been more than 1000 years. I'm not used to any of the customs that modern people have. You will have to explain to me a lot of things. For instance, why have people given up on horses? And when will you teach me how to use one of these... 'cars'?" Arthur was getting quizzical about of the modern technologies. Merlin was thinking about how much he wished there was a 'how to teach your friend who's been dead for 1000 years for dummies' book. But there wasn't, so this was going to take some time.

"Cars are more efficient than horses. Even though they are worse for the environment, they get you places faster. And it'll be a long while before I let you drive my car. A LONG while. So don't get any ideas. Please, don't get any ideas about wanting to drive my Prius." Merlin didn't like people touching his car. It was a little weird, but it was one of the few things that didn't require magic and he liked it that way. Although he does sometimes use magic to refuel it. But that doesn't count.

"Okay, I won't go near the driver's side, I promise." Arthur seemed afraid. Maybe Merlin was a little more forceful than he intended to be, but at least it worked.

Just as Arthur was agreeing to this, they pulled into a parking spot outside their building. Merlin shut the car and it's lights off, unlocked the car doors with the button on his right, and got out of the car. Seeing that Arthur was struggling to figure out how to open the door again, he went to the other side and opened the door for him.

They each grabbed a few bags of groceries from the trunk and they brought them into the flat. Merlin explained to Arthur that the cold stuff like meat, produce, and milk go in the refrigerator, which is like a little box that is powered by electricity and keeps things that can go bad, cold. Arthur was having trouble grasping the idea of electricity, though, so he couldn't understand most things in the flat. The lamps, the tv, the computer: everything confused him. He sat down on the couch (which also confused him. "a half folded bed? what is this?") and just looked around at the small flat that Merlin had settled in.

"What is the point of all this?" Arthur was really just confused and overwhelmed by everything in the living room area.

"The point is that having all of this is normal. If I have friends or coworkers come over, they expect to see these kinds of things. I'm just fitting in. Being like everyone else. I even have a job. And not as a manservant. Although i do have to move quite often considering how old I look compared to my age."

"What kind of job could an old man like you get?" Arthur teased Merlin, picking on his age for the first time. Merlin was a little frustrated but he also kind of missed Arthur's teasing. Boy, he had missed him a lot, actually.

"I work at a local store. I've had the job for a few years, but with you here I might have to quit to teach you everything! Or maybe I could convince them you are my mentally unstable grandson?" Merlin proved that he could come back just as hard with the jokes.

"No, I think I will figure everything out after a little while." Arthur said, more trying to convince himself than Merlin.

"Okay, whatever you say." Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur as he said this.

Just then Merlin's cell phone played the "Sherlock" theme song as it rang in his pocket. Arthur practically jumped out of his seat he was so startled by the sound.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Arthur screamed at Merlin.

Merlin pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"It's just my phone, don't worry about it. It's my boss, be quiet for a minute, will you?" he said to Arthur, then turned his conversation to his phone. "Yes, I can be in tomorrow. Night shift? Sure. I'll be there. Thanks, Russ."

He hung up and noticed Arthur was looking at him like he was insane.

"Why were you just talking to that contraption?!" It was weird how scared Arthur was of technology.

"It's called a cell phone. It's a way of talking to people through wireless devices. It's kind of like a letter but you can actually talk to people through it. It's like we're talking, except I can't see them." Merlin tried to explain, but it wasn't something as easy to explain as underwear or a fridge.

"Wait, so you were talking to a person?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, Obviously. I don't just talk to myself, you know. I was talking to my boss from the store I work at." Merlin told him, saying it like it should have been obvious.

"I'm so confused. I need to sleep. It's been a long day." Arthur announced to Merlin, saying it with a tone that made him seem like he needed to get permission to sleep.

"Do you want the bed tonight? Or would you prefer to sleep on the couch?"

"I think I'll try out this couch. It's so comfortable and fluffy. What do I sleep in?"

"Hold on, I'll get you a blanket." Merlin said, getting up to find him a blanket. "and you can sleep in the clothes you're wearing now because I didn't pick up pajamas."

"Okay." Arthur said as Merlin walked towards the bedroom. "Wait!" he said right before Merlin entered the bedroom. "Goodnight, Merlin. I'm glad you found me so quickly."

"You have no idea." said Merlin, implying that it was harder than it seemed. "Goodnight, my king."

Soon after they ended their conversation, Arthur slipped into a deep sleep on Merlin's plush couch.


End file.
